xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
DCAU
DCAU or DC Animated Universe is a fan-originated term which refers to the continuity shared by seven animated series, four made-for-television movies, as well as several (notably out-of-continuity) tie-in comics and video games. Though named a "Universe", it is actually a multiverse of its own (with at least 4 Earths), with parallel worlds inhabited by the Justice Lords and the Justice Guild, to name a few. Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1974.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0296.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0275.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0286.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0274.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0276.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0277.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0305.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0525.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0281.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0297.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1969.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2141.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0279.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0284.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0526.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0306.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0572.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1968.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0283.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0299.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3893.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0280.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1967.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0285.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0571.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1970.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0278.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1976.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0307.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0570.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1975.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0282.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1973.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3894.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1966.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3895.jpg Media * Batman (1992 TV Series) * New Batman Adventures (TV Series) * Batman Beyond (TV Series) * Superman (1996 TV Series) * Justice League (TV Series) * Justice League Unlimited (TV Series) * Static Shock (TV Series) * Zeta Project (TV Series) Movies * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (Movie) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (Movie) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (Movie) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (Movie) Web Series * Gotham Girls (Webseries) * Lobo (Webseries) Video Games * Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) * Adventures of Batman & Robin (Sega) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (video game) * Batman: Chaos In Gotham * Batman: Gotham City Racer * Batman: Rise Of Sin Tzu (Video Game) * Batman: The Animated Series (Gameboy) * Batman: Vengeance * Justice League: Chronicles * Justice League: Injustice For All * Superman (Gameboy) * Superman (Nintendo 64) * Superman: Countdown To Apokolips * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (Video Game) Comics * Adventures in the DC Universe * Batgirl Adventures * Batman Adventures (Volume 1) * Batman Adventures (Volume 2) * Batman Adventures: The Lost Years * Batman Adventures: Holiday Special * Batman Adventures: Mad Love * Batman & Robin Adventures * Batman & Robin Adventures: SubZero * Batman and Superman Adventures: World's Finest * Batman Beyond (Volume 1) * Batman Beyond (Volume 2) * Batman Beyond (Volume 4) * Batman Beyond Unlimited (Volume 1) * Batman Beyond Universe (Volume 1) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker: The Official Comics Adaptation * Batman: Gotham Adventures * Batman: Harley and Ivy * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Gotham Girls * Justice League Adventures * Justice League Unlimited * Superman Adventures Characters # Alan # Alterus # Amp # Amy Winston # André # Animal Man # Aztek Legion of Superheroes # Andromeda # Blok # Brainiac 5 # Chuck Taine(Bouncing Boy) # Colossal Boy # Douglas Nolan # Dream Girl # Ferro Lad # Imra Ardeen(Saturn Girl) # Kid Quantum Enemies # Alexis Luthor Category:Multiverse Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse